TrainBoy43's Making of Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon)
Here is the making of the twenty sixth remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast * Casey Jr * Casey Jr's Yellow Coach * Casey Jr's Blue Coach * Casey Jr's Orange Baggage Car * Casey Jr's Green Coach * Casey Jr's Red Caboose * Tillie * Tillie's Birthday Train Cars * Emily * Emily's Coach 1 * Emily's Coach 2 * Emily's Brake Coach * Freight Cars * Cabooses * Trevor * Elizabeth * Thomas * Annie * Becky * Britanny * Clarabel * Dismissing Coach * Drew * Beatrice * Toots * Johnny * Breakdown Train Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Casey Jr puffs over the viaduct, pulling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and passes Tillie, who goes over the viaduct, pulling her Birthday Train cars. Scene 2 *Emily puffs through the tunnel, hauling her three coaches. Scene 3 *The trees are blown. Scene 4 *The branches are blown onto the line. Scene 5 *Trees fall down. Scene 6 *The water tower falls and breaks apart. Scene 7 *The roof of Farmer McColl's farm is blown off. Scene 8 *Emily sits in her cosy sheed. Scene 9 *The shadows are shown. Scene 10 *Emily looks at the sheds. Scene 11 *The shed doors rock. Scene 12 *Emily wakes up, looking surprised. Scene 13 *The storm has caused lots of damage. Scene 14 *Farmer McColl sees the damaged farm. Scene 15 *Farmer McColl talks while lip syncing. Scene 16 *The roof is damaged. Scene 17 *Farmer McColl picks up the phone and telephones for Sir Topham Hatt. Scene 18 *Sir Topham Hatt walks to see Emily. Scene 19 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing with worry. Scene 20 *Emily talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 21 *Emily puffs away. Scene 22 *Emily goes to the timber yard. Scene 23 *Emily backs up and couples up to nine freight cars and a caboose. Scene 24 *Emily puffs away, taking the nine freight cars and the caboose. Scene 25 *Emily puffs up to Trevor, who is trying to pull the log away. Scene 26 *A cross Emily talks while lip syncing. Scene 27 *Trevor starts getting to work. Scene 28 *Trevor's wheels spin. Scene 29 *An annoyed Emily talks while lip syncing. Scene 30 *Emily's whistle blows. Scene 31 *Trevor pulls the log out of the way. Scene 32 *Emily, annoyed at Trevor, taunts at him. Scene 33 *Emily puffs away. Scene 34 *Emily puffs onward. Scene 35 *The workmen are furious. Scene 36 *Emily puffs on. Scene 37 *A water tower is shown with Elizabeth trying to push it. Scene 38 *Emily stops. Scene 39 *Emily talks while lip syncing, surprised. Scene 40 *Elizabeth tries to push hard. Scene 41 *An annoyed Emily blinks. Scene 42 *An annoyed Emily talks while lip syncing. Scene 43 *Emily's whistle blows. Scene 44 *Elizabeth talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 45 *An annoyed Emily talks while lip syncing. Scene 46 *Elizabeth is cross. Scene 47 *Elizabeth tries to push the water tower. Scene 48 *Emily blows her whistle. Scene 49 *Elizabeth goes slowly. Scene 50 *A worried Emily blinks. Scene 51 *Thomas puffs along, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, his dismissing coach, Drew, Clarabel, and Beatrice. Scene 52 *Thomas comes to a halt. Scene 53 *Thomas looks surprised. Scene 54 *A sad Thomas looks sad. Scene 55 *Emily talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 56 *An annoyed Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 57 *A confused Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 58 *Emily, nervous, blinks. Scene 59 *Thomas looks happy. Scene 60 *Emily takes a huge breath. Scene 61 *Emily talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 62 *Elizabeth talks while lip syncing. Scene 63 *Emily is surprised and is blinking. Scene 64 *Elizabeth gets to work. Scene 65 *Elizabeth bumps the tower out of the way. Scene 66 *Emily talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 67 *Emily puffs onward. Scene 68 *Emily battles on. Scene 69 *Emily passes Johnny and Toots, who are hauling the Breakdown Train. Scene 70 *Emily arrives on time. Scene 71 *Emily stops. Scene 72 *The timber is unloaded. Scene 73 *The barn is fixed. Scene 74 *The baby calves snuggle down on the nice soft hay. Scene 75 *Farmer McColl talks happily to Emily while lip syncing. Scene 76 *Farmer McColl talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 77 *Emily looks pleased. Trivia *The special guests will be Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, Tillie, her birthday train cars, Johnny, and Toots. *The first shot will film Casey Jr puffing over a viaduct and pulling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose and passing Tillie pulling her Birthday Train cars. *The second shot will film Emily going through a tunnel, hauling her three coaches. *Emily will be pulling nine freight cars and a caboose in Shots 23 to 77. *Thomas will be pulling Annie, Becky, Britanny, his dismissing coach, Drew, Clarabel, and Beatrice in shots 51 to 67. *The fifty third shot will film Thomas looking surprised. *The fifty fourth shot will a sad Thomas. *The fifty sixth shot will film an annoyed Thomas. *The fifty seventh shot will a confused Thomas talks. *The sixty ninth shot will film Emily and nine freight cars and a caboose passing Johnny and Toots with the Breakdown Train. Category:TrainBoy43